Harpie Lady Deck
A Harpie Lady Deck or a typical Wind-attribute Deck is based on the normal monster, Harpie Lady, her "family members", as well as cards that support them. Currently, Harpie Lady decks are fairly hard to build, as the current ruling for most Harpie Lady monsters, like Cyber Harpie Lady and the three Harpie Lady cards introduced in Rise of Destiny, prevent more than three of any combination of them to exist in the deck. So, deciding which combination of Harpie Lady monsters to use to maximize your deck strategy is key to a winning deck. An example of a Wind-Attribute based deck can be seen in the Lord of the Storm Structure Deck. Wind monsters have good capacity to special summon, and as such the deck can be fast, though some of the monsters are weak, cards such as Harpie Lady 1, Bladefly and Rising Air Current can leave you with a field full of enormous monsters. The tendency of wind cards to deal with magic and trap cards leave you able to attack in relative safety. A small weakness this sort of deck faces is wind monsters that are stronger in original ATK than the key monsters, due to cards like Harpie Lady 1, Bladefly, and Rising Air Current increasing the ATK of all Wind monsters. This makes simple cards like Elemental Hero Stratos an annoying threat. This may be countered with cards like Harpies' Hunting Ground which benefit Winged Beast-type monsters rather than Wind-attribute monsters. Recommended Cards Depending on the strategy, choosing the correct Harpie Lady Card is very important, since you can only have 3 "Harpie Lady" cards in your deck according to the official rulings. Monster Cards * Harpie Lady: Although it is a normal monster with only 1300 attack points, it can actually be pretty powerful with the right support cards, such as Justi-Break. * Harpie Lady 1: This monster provides a boosts in attack points for all Wind Attribute Monster Cards on the Field, but can become troublesome if your opponent also has Wind Attribute Monster Cards on their Field. * Harpie Lady 2 * Harpie Lady 3: Most players avoid this card since its only use is to stall, and Harpie Lady decks are usually aggressive. * Cyber Harpie Lady A good beat stick but it's not searchable by Flying Kamakiri #1 and does not provide the attack boosting power of Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Lady Sisters: This is the strongest monster in the Harpie Family, but the weak point is this monster can only be Special Summon by the effect of Elegant Egotist. It is not recommended to totally forget about this card, as it can be quite deadly in conjunction with Triangle Ecstasy Spark. * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon: Is another support card that can boost the power of Harpie Lady that can also be a deadly Shield to protect your Harpie Lady on the field if you have 2 Harpie Ladies on your side of the field. * Harpie Queen: A new Family member of the Harpie Ladies and is a powerful card for any Harpie Deck, being a natural beatstick. The drawback of this card is it’s not consider a Harpie Lady while in the deck, so this monster cannot be special summoned by Elegant Egotist. * Harpie Girl: A simple normal card that provides the buff for Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon but little else. * Birdface: This card can search a Harpie Lady from your deck when it is destroyed as a result of battle. Other then a searcher, this card can also be an attacker with the proper support. * Flying Kamakiri #1: This card provides a great support in a Harpie Deck seeing as it help bring out Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon when you have enough Harpie Lady on the field. * Bladefly: A simple support card for Wind Attribute Monster cards that boosts their attacks by 500, including itself. * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Sonic Shooter: * Garuda the Wind Spirit: This card can give you field presence as well as a monster to tribute for Swift Birdman Joe, Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, or Icarus Attack * Hunter Owl: * Lady Ninja Yae * Lucky Pied Piper: A nice support card that allows you to draw a card whenever it destroys a monster in battle. Of course, you must double summon to have its effect kick in, but that’s easily done with Flying Kamakiri #1. * Swift Birdman Joe * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity: By using the field card Harpies' Hunting Ground, with this card's effect, you can do damage to your opponent after each of player's End Phase. Although, this card can also become a double edged sword if you do not have nothing on your Spell & Trap Card Zone. Spell Cards * Elegant Egotist * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Triangle Ecstasy Spark Spell Cards * Rising Air Current * Giant Trunade * Phalanx Pike: A new support card that works great in any Harpie Lady Deck. This card increases the Attack of the equipped monster by 900 for every monster card in the Graveyard with the same name as the equipped monster. So if you were to equip this to either Harpie Lady or Harpie Queen, the equipped Harpie Lady or Harpie Queen's attack would increase by 900! If there were 5 Harpie Lady cards in your grave, Harpie Lady 1's attack would become 6200! Harpie Queen's attack would become 6500!! * United We Stand: A nice support card that works will in any Harpie Lady Deck, since most Harpie Lady Decks can swarm pretty fast, the attack of the equipped monster would become really high. Trap Cards * Hysteric Party: This Trap Card basically becomes a Call of the Haunted for your Harpie Lady and Harpie Queen Cards. A great card for swarming, but you will need to protect this card since all your harpies that were special summoned this way will be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard when this card is removed from the field. * Aqua Chorus: A great support card that boosts the attack of your Harpies seeing as they're all treated as having the same name. With 2 Harpies on the field, both harpies gain 1000 more attack points! 3 Harpies gain 1500 attack points. * Icarus Attack * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Fake Trap: Use this trap card to protect your other trap cards, since a majority of the Harpie Support cards are Trap Cards. Category:Deck Type